When everything dries apart
by Super Heart Lollipop
Summary: Amu stabbed the knife through his chest. Blood spreads everywhere. Tears in her eyes, she knew he was dead.
1. Death 1

**When everything dries apart - - - - **

**The memory you care, the memory you share… **

(Hinamori Amu? You are right?)

_Yeah, it's me… What do you want?_

(I just want to know. You know why you are wrapped in these white sheets? And you feel so afraid every time?)

_No. _

(You should know. You've made a crime and went to a mantle hospital. Explain me how you got a criminal record.)

_I really don't like to talk about this… But since the day he dumped me and left me with another girl…I was left alone._

_He said he loved me._

_Said he cares about me…_

_Never to let go off me… _

_But I knew… He was going to get killed…._

_By me._

_I know… How it was going to end._

_It may never be easy, or hard._

_I just don't want him to dump me._

(Really, everybody has issues right? Well this is a little too far. Killing the guy you love? What were you thinking?)

_Well this happened a few years ago. I'll explain in every detail._

**Amu's POV **

**PAST ~**

I walked beside him, helding my hand tightly to his. Both of us were happy together. It feels like heaven every time his there. The blue clouds around us.

It does feel like heaven. I sighed in relief and gazed at the sun. I didn't want this feeling to end.

I want it to stay this way. Never to disappear or run away. I want it to stay like this whenever his here with me. Only me.

He looks at me and smiled. I smiled back. "I'll never let go off you." He said. I blushed in relief. "I know you won't." I said.

**PRESENT ~**

_But that can never last, can it? _

(I guess.)

**PAST ~**

There I was behind him. He never realise. Behind my back in my hands, I held a knife. Ready to kill him.

I started to lift the knife away from my back and slowly trying putting it towards his back. I smiled in relief.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Cried the person he loved.

I gasped. But quickly stabbed him from the back. He gasped for air after awhile but then dries out of breathing and bloods starts flowing away faster.

I had tears in my eyes.

"You fucking idiot! Why!! You said you love me! Never to let go off me!! I love you!!" I cried.

The person he loved had tears in her eyes. I looked back at her and held my knife ready to get a next kill.

I smiled and when straight at her. She cried out, "NOOO!!" But it was too late. The knife was stabbed at her chest. I smiled at her.

She held the knife on her chest but was too weak and fell back. Then she died slowly. I laughed. Then I heard a baby crying. Blood was flowing everywhere at the kitchen floor.

I took the knife out from her chest and smiled. With blood on the knife. I washed it off.

"Leave no witnesses behind."

**PRESENT ~**

(You crazy bitch.)

_I know I am… But I'll explain more…. _

(I'm listening.)

**---------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------- **

Well? What did you guys think? I want you guys to R&R soon so I'll see. XD Well thanks for reading! And hoped you enjoy!! Anyway, should I keep going or not?


	2. Death 2

**When everything dries apart**

**Kisses as they think they would last.**

**PAST ~**

**Amu's POV**

There he was waiting for me near the school gate. I blushed with joy. I thought he said he wouldn't come. But anyway, I ran after him, and gave him a hug. He chuckled in delight and rubbed my head. He gave me a kiss and both of us held hand as we went on.

I held him close to my chest as both of us were under a tree. I smiled at him as he looked down at me. He kissed my forehead and kissed me at the lips. I moved my head away as he was embarrassing both of us, because people were passing by and whispering behind us.

"Don't worry." He said. As he held me close to his face he countiues, "Don't be shy when those people look at us. I love you." Then kisses me again at the lips as I was still embarrass and blushing.

I was glad to love someone like him. I am. He was like the piece of heaven to me. The last jigsaw to my puzzle. The last piece to make it right. It did feel like that.

Many of the times he would be with me. Telling me he would love me like a treasure. Kissing me to make sure I believe him. I knew he did love me. And I believe him. He kept repeating himself that he wouldn't let go off me.

But then many of the days that passed. He never visited me after school. Never to meet me at the park underneath the tree. Never. I thought he had forgotten about me. Never to love me. Then I was right.

Then was the day he let's go of me. Like a child as she has grown and let's go of her baby doll. I had tears in my eyes. He couldn't say it as person. He gave me a letter instead. Everyday as I got out from school, I saw him with the girl. She was beautiful than I am.

She was. With her brown hair and her shining green eyes that show the way she loves him. She was beautiful as a flower that was blooming as it was awaken by the sun. I had tears in my eyes.

"Never." I said to myself as that was the last time he said to me when we met.

**PRESENT ~**

(Wow. That was really sad. Why did he do that to you?)

_You just have to listen to know the rest. _

**PAST ~**

A few years have passed and I was working one day when many of her friends and her were talking about her marriage. That would never happened I thought to myself trying to eavesdrop their conversation. But then I finally realised it was true.

I passed by to this normal church and saw both of them coming out from the church. Many of the people throwing rice for them. Before bursting to tears I ran away as fast as I can.

Getting back to my apartment alone. But then somehow a friend told me what their address was. And that's when I knew, he was about to be killed. Then one day I made a right choice to visit. On the afternoon, I pretend to have a basket of gifts for their marriage. He was surprised as he opens the door and saw me outside.

Letting me in and explained to his wife that I was his ex-girlfriend, I enter the kitchen and opened the wrapper slowly and underneath the gifts laid a knife alone. I took it out and held it behind me. He enters the kitchen room and smiled at me and said that he was glad that I came and visit. I gave a smile and let him do what he does.

But then I heard a baby crying. My heart starts to feel pain. And tears were coming out from my eyes slowly. He looks behind and stares at me. Coming closer he gave me a tissue to wipe the tears off and asked me why I was crying. I didn't reply and looks away from him.

But he never suspected why I have something behind my back. He went back to cooking and heard his beloved person singing a song to the baby. Her voice was the sweetest thing that was ever heard in my whole life. I couldn't sing like that anyway. But I never had given up hope to kill him.

I went closer and stop he looks behind. He asked me what's wrong but I looked away. He then had his hands around my cheek. I blushed. I can remember what he did to me when both of us were in love.

"I'll never let go off you." He said. I giggled. "I know you won't."

Tears slid out my eyes. He gasped and took another tissue paper. As he was getting one I quickly put the knife on the dining table. As he got some tissues he wipes the tears away for me.

I thank him but never said anything after that. Then it was silence in the kitchen. I didn't say anything and so did him.

"I really miss the things we used to do." He said. I gasped and look straight at him. I didn't say anything but I want him to explain more by giving him a look. But he didn't and went back to work. I opened my mouth and couldn't help it. He really doesn't love me.

I took the knife away from the dining table and there I was helding the knife straight to his back.

**PRESENT ~**

(Ok, since we already heard about the next part, why don't you explain what happened after you killed the guy, wife and the baby.)

_Well…_

**PAST ~**

After then as I left the house, an old woman saw me coming out with a knife and blood that splatters around my shirt. She screamed for help but I killed her too of a slice on the neck.

Someone saw me do that and calls the police. A few minutes later, there they were. Surrounding me. I know I can't escape but I got my knees down and let them take me.

They took me away but I was losing my mind. Killing the guy I love and a baby. I didn't care about the wife but the man I love and the baby. I killed them and they were they dying with blood flowing everywhere. The police knew I wasn't good enough for the jail and gave me to the mantel hospital instead. I knew I never survived.

**PRESENT ~**

_And every time I try to sleep, somehow I feel like he is there in my dream ready to take his revenge and kill me. _

(Well that's too bad.)

**Person POV **

I held a gun in my hands and aim it to Amu. She gasped with fright. "What are you doing?!" She cries.

"Doing my job." I said. And as I release the trigger, there was a shot that echoed in the room.

Blood flow out from her forehead. I smiled and look at her. "Even though you don't remember me, you killed Ikuto. My only brother." I said.

I took my hat off and my blonde long hair was free to flow when they want.

I looked at the ceiling and put the gun down. "I've killed her for you my dearest brother."

"From you're dearest little sister, Utau."


End file.
